


From Joy Alone

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, Metamorphmagus Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Penis Size, Semi-Public Sex, Small Breasts, Tattoos, the pairings line is a bit misleading as Teddy is all of those people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Teddy (in all of his guises) enjoy a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Joy Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> Written for September's Daily Deviant.

Harry scans the club, and even though he knows who he's looking for, who he'll see, it still makes his heart stop short.

He got the long, dark hair just right, the exact trim of his mustache and how it descends to the conservative beard. And as Teddy lifts his gaze and finds Harry standing there, it is most definitely Sirius' eyes that twinkle at the sight of him.

A tremulous smile wobbles on Harry's lips as he lifts his hand in a short wave. Sirius raises a whiskey glass in return. Harry takes a deep breath and makes his way over to the table. 

He slips into the chair next to his lover, his godson who looks like his godfather. Merlin. He even smells like Sirius used to: sweet cigar smoke and leather polish. 

"Harry," Teddy says in Sirius' same smooth, affectionate tones.

"Christ, Teddy," Harry breathes.

"My name is Sirius Black, and I ought to take you over my knee for calling me by some other bloke's name."

Harry laughs. He takes a sip of the whiskey Teddy was good enough to have waiting for him. He's going to need it, he thinks. "He never did that, you know." Harry eyes Teddy with wary fondness.

Teddy shrugs. "I'm sure he'd have liked to." He takes a drink and winks. He winks just like him. But, for some reason, it's a balm that Teddy's referred to Sirius in the third person. It's less like he's sitting next to a ghost. A ghost he can smell and whose voice slips over him all honeyed like sex.

Teddy is eying him, his rough fingers worrying at a knot on the table's surface.

"You're, er, very good at that, you know," Harry tells him.

Teddy smiles, and a heat like summer wind washes over Harry's body.

"Do you want to touch him?"

Harry stops breathing for about three seconds. 

"Can I touch you?" Teddy goes on.

Harry swallows. "I doubt Sirius would have asked."

Teddy's lips quirk up, and then his hand cups the side of Harry's face. All the calluses are there, perfectly placed, his palm warm, almost hot. Harry sighs and shuts his eyes. 

Sirius' thumb brushes over his cheekbone. 

"Fuck." Harry's trembling a bit. He opens his eyes. "Teddy, I—"

"Sirius."

Harry gulps. He moves his chair closer and lays his hand on Teddy's leg.

Sirius looks down at it. "Come a little closer, Harry," he says.

Harry moves his chair closer. He runs his hand up the hard thigh a little. He can see that Teddy's hard. "Impressive," he says, unable to quell the twitch of his lips.

"Too big?"

Harry tilts his head, runs his hand up and brazenly cups the cock that's waiting for him. He gives it a squeeze, and Teddy inhales sharply. 

"No. It's good." Harry keeps his voice even, but his body is responding quickly.

"I did good?" The question is utterly Teddy, and Harry smiles at him.

"You did brilliantly."

Teddy smiles. "I even did the tats for you."

"Did you now?" Harry runs his hand up Sirius' body. The shirt he's wearing is already open at the throat, and the thick, black ink shows in the v. Harry unbuttons two more, listening to his lover's breath catch. "Mm. Here," he notes, running a finger over a tattoo he still remembers so well. "This one should be more faded." His fingers delve close to Sirius' nipple. Teddy grips the arms of his chair.

"How's that?" Teddy asks, changing the contours of the ink under Harry's gaze.

"Mm, yes." Harry slips three more buttons free, his gaze devouring this battered skin he's always desired to touch. He strokes his hand down Sirius' torso, thumb following the patterns of his art. "Extraordinary," he says.

"But?"

"No but." 

"Should I stay like this then?"

Harry's gaze follows the path of his hand. "If you like."

"What would you like, Harry?"

Harry lifts his gaze then to look into Sirius' eyes. He finds he's not sure of his answer.

"Sit back," Teddy says in Sirius' deeper voice.

Harry lifts his eyebrows at him but leans back in his chair nonetheless.

Sirius clears his throat and closes his eyes. Harry watches Teddy concentrate. A few moments go by, and then in the blink of an eye, it's Hermione sitting in the chair instead.

Harry huffs an appreciative laugh. "How on earth do you do that?"

"Magic," Teddy deadpans. "Come on, Harry, didn't they spend a week on metamorphmagi in your Auror training program at least?" Teddy's words come out in Hermione's prim and clipped speech patterns. Teddy's crooked smile on her face has Harry swallowing thickly. 

Hermione stands, and Harry lets his gaze travel down her body. Teddy's attired it in a simple plum-coloured dress with thin little straps. It looks like it could come off easily. Harry's cock gives a little twitch.

Hermione licks her lips and then climbs onto Harry's lap, straddling him in the chair, arms encircling his neck. "Don't tell me you don't want it," she says. "I remember that time in the tent as well as you do."

"No, you don't. Nothing happened."

"You wanted it to." Her hands slip through the hair at the nape of his neck. "I wanted it, Harry."

Harry's hands have, of their own accord, grasped her waist. Teddy squirms a bit, getting more comfortable. The slippery fabric brushes over Hermione's small breasts, and Harry watches her nipples tighten.

"You can touch them, you know," Teddy reminds him. "God, I'm so wet just thinking you might touch them, Harry. You've no idea." 

Harry lets his hands sift up her body, up expanding and contracting ribs as her breath gets quicker. He watches her face as he brushes his thumbs over those little nubs. She gasps, her head dropping back, and she pushes her tits into his thumbs. Harry obliges and presses down.

"Oh god," Teddy all but sobs.

Harry chances a look around, but even if there weren't a glamour on their table, this isn't exactly the sort of place that would mind. Several couples on the dance floor have hit second and third base themselves. His Hermione inches closer, and Harry palms her breasts. They disappear in his hands, and as he squeezes, Teddy mewls.

Harry scoots forward in the chair a little more. Hermione's eyes are dark, her lips wet, and she hikes the dress up enough that with one more scoot, he fits his cock between her legs, and then her damp panties are pressed to his denim-covered erection, and they both groan.

"Like this?" Teddy sighs.

Harry plucks Teddy's tits. "What do you want, love?"

Teddy's sweet smile shines from Hermione's face. The blush is all his. He bites her lip, and then—

"Bloody hell." The air whooshes from Harry's lungs. Because suddenly he's got a lapful of Draco Malfoy.

Teddy smirks at him, grey eyes dark and hard.

Harry grabs him around the waist, stands, and pushes Malfoy back against the nearest wall. They land there with a satisfying thud, and Teddy smiles.

"God, don't you smile with that mouth," Harry growls. Then he's kissing him, their lips crashing together, Teddy's moan in Draco's voice cut off by Harry's thrusting tongue.

Draco's hands slip onto Harry's hips, jerking him in so that their erections press together. Harry grabs his wrists and slams them to the wall beside his head, and the sound Teddy makes as their kiss breaks is half gasp, half groan.

"You want to fuck, Malfoy?" Merlin, Harry's whole body is strung so tight for this. He's throbbing. He frots this body against the wall. The bulge that meets his is huge. Harry's practically salivating to hold it in his hand, all hot and thrusting and coming. "You want this?" Harry breathes, letting go of one of his wrists to tear open Malfoy's trousers. "You want it right here in front of everybody?"

Teddy keens, and Malfoy's lashes flutter.

"Turn around."

Teddy doesn't hesitate to face the wall, and Harry wrenches Malfoy's fine trousers and pants down around his thighs, his pale arse calling to Harry's hands. He grips and strokes and squeezes, and Teddy backs into his touch like he's in heat.

"Fuck me, Potter," he whispers.

Harry runs his fingers into the crack to find his arsehole already wet. "Oh, Teddy," Harry breathes before he can stop himself. He wraps his other arm around this beautiful, warm body and holds Teddy close, his face fitting into the crook of a long, graceful, unfamiliar neck.

"Is that what you want, Harry?"

Harry lets go of Teddy long enough to fumble with his jeans, getting them down just enough for his hard cock to spring free. "Always," he says. "Teddy, I always want you." 

The body against his own shivers. And then it's Teddy's hair, blue and punk. It's his stomach Harry slides his hand back onto. It's his arsehole Harry finds with the head of his cock, circles briefly, and then pushes inside. He buries himself inside his lover's body, takes a deep breath, and starts to fuck.

Teddy braces against the wall. "Harry…"

This is the voice he'd know anywhere. The one that finds him in the dark and leads him home. Harry plunges all the way in and drags his cock all the way out. 

Teddy whines, arching for the thorough thrust and withdrawal of Harry's cock. "Merlin, Harry, just like that."

Harry grasps his hips and watches his cock disappear inside. He pulls out until the leaking head clears Teddy's rim. Teddy stays open upon Harry's retreat so that it's so easy to just plunge back inside all the way. Teddy moans with every thrust of Harry's cock into him. He whines with every withdrawal.

It's too much, too good. "Teddy—"

Teddy turns his head to speak over his shoulder. "Do it like you want to hurt me, Harry. You know you can't."

"Bloody hell. Hold still."

Teddy widens his stance. Harry regrips his hips. And then he fucks fast and hard, brutally whipping his hips and working up a hot friction. The slap of their skin drives Harry's arousal even higher.

"Harry, do it."

"Fuck…"

"I want to feel you come."

"Christ, Teddy." Harry's balls draw up and he climaxes, pulling Teddy back onto his cock and just grinding against him as he fills him up.

One last pulse and Harry's hips still. His breath gushes out against the back of Teddy's neck. "Holy fuck," he laughs.

"Yeah." There's a smile in Teddy's voice.

"Did you come?" Harry has the brilliant presence of mind to ask.

"Not yet," Teddy pants.

Harry slowly pulls his cock out. "Turn around."

"Bossy," Teddy says, but he turns, a lopsided smirk on his face, his cock bouncing.

Harry kneels before it as Teddy leans back against the wall.

"But I do like where this is going," Teddy amends.

Harry smiles up at him. "Thought you might. Little smaller, please?"

Teddy blushes, and Harry's heart does a lurch for it. Teddy bites his lip, and in the next moment his huge cock morphs to something Harry knows he can take to the back of his mouth.

"Good?" Teddy asks. It appears to take most if not all of his young patience.

Harry smiles at him, encircles the base of his cock in his fist, and says, "Why don't I show you how good?"

When Harry sucks him, Teddy's head falls back against the wall. His eyes close, and a smile lights up his face. Harry works him slowly, tenderly – mouth, lips, hand, and tongue. He disregards the pain in his knees. Because he loves this part. Harry sucks Teddy's cock, bringing him closer and closer and closer, and all the while he watches his lover's face… watches it transform from joy alone.


End file.
